The Dare
by ree5030
Summary: Keeda Damico was trying to do her charms homework when s brunch of Gryffindor's invited her to play a muggle game, Truth or Dare. Unfortunately for Keeda there was a twist. How will she cope when she has been set the mother of all ongoing challenges, seduce Draco Malfoy? Rated T for language. Sorry there is a lot of language.
1. Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you didn't know that already then you shouldn't be reading Harry Potter fanfiction. **

**Author's notes: Honesty time! I have never read a Harry Potter fanfiction before. I know that several of you just gasped but I'm sorry. Anyway, this idea popped into my head while I was staring out the window in an insufferable math lesson. Also, I am Welsh so if I use different vocab to anyone reading, I am sorry if you do not understand it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Truth or Dare?**

The common room was empty. The only sound was the clock ticking gently and the sound of a quill scratching against a piece of parchment. The sky outside the windows was a dark inky colour. The only source of light was a dimming candle, which made the crimson room look more orange then red.

Keeda Damico sat on her own by the fire, doing some homework she'd forgotten to do. She often forgot homework. It wasn't her fault as much, she just had an awful memory. As she scribbled down the last answer for her Charms homework that was due in the next day, she heard someone come downstairs. Keeda looked up to see several Gryffindor's coming down the stairs that lead to the dormitories. They all sat around the sofa's and watched Keeda with disgust on their faces.

"Okay, okay," Keeda said packing her things away. "I'm going. No need to watch me like I'm parasite." They often met down here. Keeda wasn't crazy enough to spend her precious sleep time doing whatever they did down there. As stood up she heard the old grandfather clock a dull, metallic clunk as the minute hand moved to twelve and the clock began to chime.

"What's going on down here?" Yawned a voice from the top of the stairs. Keeda looked up to see Raine Johnson, her best friend, standing there in her baggy, cotton pyjama's.

"You two should stay and hang out with us." Said a high voice from the crowd. Keeda looked around to see the one who talked. "We don't mind, in fact I think it will be more fun with you guys did." She finally found to source of the voice. Megan Berkham was the head girl. She was a tall girl with long, flowing, blonde hair, large blue eyes and a stick thin body with large breasts. She rarely spoke to Keeda and Raine, but when she did it was so she could diss them or insult them.

"What are you doing?" Raine asked, now beside Keeda. Raine was the same age as her, sixteen, but her birthday only two days before Keeda's. She was tall with ginger freckles across her nose, soft grey eyes and dyed blue pixie cut hair. She had dyed her hair when they went to visit their muggle born friend in Wales during the holidays. They had gone to the fair and afterwards Raine, Keeda and their friend, Matthew, went a parlour that dyed hair, gave tattoos and did piercing. Raine got her hair dyed from it's usual ginger to blue, Matthew got his lip pierced and Keeda got a tattoo that said 'magic' in her wrist. Because their under aged they would never have got them if Matthew's cousin didn't work their. When Keeda got home her mother flipped, not that she cared. Her mother was always more of an older sister who enjoyed parting, more than an actual mother.

"Truth or dare!" Someone from the crowd said enthusiastically.

"What's that?" Keeda asked. She felt tiredness welling up within her, but she really wanted to stay and play this game. It sounded interesting, well not really, but she did want to play the game.

"It's a muggle game," Megan explained using the I'm-talking-to-a-baby voice she reserved especially for Keeda. "Someone asks you truth or dare and if you say truth you have to answer the question they ask you _truthfully, _and if you say dare you have to do the dare they say. If you don't do either then you shouldn't be in Gryffindor." It seemed interesting enough, but Keeda didn't know if she trusted these people enough to let them ask her embarrassing questions.

"That's it?" Keeda asked.

"Not really," Megan rolled her eyes. "Unlike the muggles, at the end of the night we assign an ongoing task and get regular updates about the progress of the dare. An ongoing task is something like-"

"I know what it is!" Keeda snapped. She looked at Raine, who shrugged. "What if they choose truth?"

"Then we get to use a truth serum on them." Megan smiled like she had seen a box of puppies.

"Okay." Keeda said, sitting back down. She saw Megan smile slightly.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Let's begin."

"I'll go first!" Someone behind Megan called out.

"I'm the head girl," Megan reminded them. "I'll go first." She looked around the room before her eyes rested on Raine. "Raine, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Raine grinned. Raine loved games, but she was very competitive. Can you win this game? The last game they played was a muggle game called 'Monopoly.' The game resulted in several bruises and Raine with a black eye. _"It was self defence" _Keeda explained. _"You tried to strangle me with your belt." "You cheated!" _Raine pouted. Raine was angry with her for a week before she realized that Keeda couldn't have cheated because she didn't even know how to play the stupid game.

"What's the furthest you've ever gotten with a guy?" Megan asked Raine with a sneaky grin.

"Bit of snogging," Raine said easily. "Maybe a grope. My turn."

Keeda had gotten through most of the game without anyone asking her anything. Although she did want to have a dare.

"Last one." Megan announced. "Lily," Megan smiled evilly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Squeaked the voice of Lily.

"I dare you to kiss Gareth." Apparently this was a big deal because Lily had a boyfriend and blah, blah, blah. Keeda stopped listening to them and started wondering what it would be like to be an assassin.

_I'd look hot in a black assassin suit. _She told herself.

"Keeda!" Megan shouted. "Are you listening?"

"What?" She asked. "Oh. Yeah."

"Your name got drawn out of the hat." Megan said. "Pick truth or dare."

_Pick truth. Then you don't need to do something embarrassing. _She thought to herself.

_Choose dare. They don't need to know anything about you then. _She argued with herself.

"Um." Keeda said out loud. "Dare." _Damn it! _Megan looked as if she had just caught her prey.

"You need to pick a piece of paper from the 'Dare' hat," Megan explained. In her hand she held a navy blue witch hat that said 'dare' on the front of it. "The hat is charmed to pick a challenge best suited for you." She grinned. "You can decline it, but that would mean-"

"I'll do it." Keeda interrupted. She always seemed to do that. Her brain would come up with a logical answer, but her mouth would blurt out anything. It was like, _hay, you know what's fun? Making everyone think your crazier and clumsier than you actually are because, come on, we both know you don't want friends. _

"Come pick your challenge." Megan said, grinning evilly. Keeda stood up and walked to her. She put her hand into the hat and felt around. At first the hat seemed to be empty, but then she felt a single piece of paper. She pulled it out and held it in front of her. She chewed her lip, like she always did when she was nervous, and unfolded the piece of paper.

"Seduce Draco Malfoy." She read out loud. Keeda's brain felt as if it had just found an error. She had never seduced anyone before, not even by her own will. She heard people gasp and groan and sigh how lucky she was, but all Keeda said was, "Who's Draco Malfoy?"

Keeda was in her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she didn't know everyone. There were some names that everyone knew, like Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. She actually shared a dorm with Hermione which was fun, but also boring because they never spoke and Hermione was usually leaning over a book studying when Keeda was usually leaning over a muggle fiction book. Anyway, she remembered hearing Draco Malfoy's name a few times, but she couldn't place a face to the name. Everyone looked like she was some sort of alien. _Why are they staring at me like that? _She asked herself. _They look like I've just become a penguin, or something. OMG! I just turned into a huge purple penguin. Oh my god._

"Are you thinking about penguins?" Raine whispered in her ear. Keeda looked up at her.

"What?" Keeda asked. "How do you even know that?"

"You have a 'I'm totally thinking about penguins' face and I am ashamed to admit that I've seen that face far to often." Raine shrugged. "I'll show her who Malfoy is at breakfast." Raine said to the crowd of people. With that they stopped playing.


	2. Punches and Disarming

**Punches and Disarming.**

The light shone through the curtains and the beams of light seemed to land directly on Keeda's face. She opened her tired eyes and looked around. Her dormitory was empty. She said up and looked at the time. _Shit. _She thought to herself. _I'm late for breakfast. _She dived up from her bed and quickly put her robes on. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth before almost diving down the stairs. She expected the common room to be empty, but there were three people sitting by the fire.

"Late again, Keeda?" Ron teased. Keeda looked at the people. Ron Weasley was a tall boy with ginger hair, freckles all over his face and hazel eyes. He also had a large nose and a broad shoulders. The Weasley's had been to several of her mothers parties, so Ron and Keeda tended to make awkward chit chat.

"No," Keeda said sarcastically. "I'm super early and it is you, my dear Weasley, who is late." Ron chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes. Hermione Granger was shorter than her companions by a few inches. She had frizzy brown hair, a few freckles and large brown eyes. She was watching a book that Harry was holding as if she was getting ready to pounce. Keeda leaned her head to read the title of the book he was holding "'_Advanced Potion-Making'" _Keeda read out loud. "Gross. Why would you take advanced potions?" Keeda hated potions. She sucked at it. She was easily distracted and hated Snape with a burning passion.

"I want to be an auror." Harry said like it explained everything. Harry Potter had scruffy black hair, large green eyes, one or two freckles, circular glasses. and a large lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Everyone, Keeda included, knew Harry Potter's story.

"I'd like to stay and chat," Keeda said. "But I have a dare to do." With that she walked out of the common room. Once past the portrait, she ran down the stairs. She was taking steps two at a time when she felt a lurch beneath her. The staircases began to swing as the often did.

"No!" Keeda yelled. "Change back now! I am not kidding! I am going to fuckin-"

"Often scream to stairs?" A voice asked from behind her. "Or are these one's partially lucky?" Keeda felt herself flush as she turned around. The boy standing behind her was tall with dark skin, black hair, dark eyes, high cheekbones, an amused grin on his face and wore Slytherin robes. When she saw him her first thought was how attractive he was. Well, her actual first thought was _Holy sweet mother. Someone could cut themselves on those cheekbones. _But once she got over that, her second thought was how attractive he was.

"I find that screaming at inanimate objects helps me control my rage and helps me not punch assholes in the face." She said. After a moment she realized how horrible that sounded. "Not that I have anger issues. Well, a muggle doctor said that I might as long with slight insanity, but I do not punch assholes in the face for fun. I want to the majority of the time, but I don't." She looked up at the boy, who looked very confused. "Who are you?"

"Blaise Zabini, Slytherin." He held his hand out with a curious glint in his eye. Keeda shook his hand.

"Keeda Damico, Gryffindor." Once Keeda said her house Blaise immediately moved his hand away from hers as if she had some horrible disease.

At that moment the stairs lurched and swung back into their original position. Keeda looked up at Blaise who walked up the stairs. Keeda walked down to the bottom of the stairs and turned back. Blaise was grinning at her from the top of the stairs.

"Nice to meet you, Keedan." He said as he began to walk away.

"It's KEEDA!" She called after him. _Keedan's a guys name. _She thought to herself ad she began to walk to the main hall. _I'm not a guy. I have boobs and everything. Okay, not _big _boobs, but still. I have long hair. Yet again some guys have long hair. Like Mark Sareth from Hufflepuff. His hair is longer than mine. Where was I? Oh yeah. I need a hair cut._

"Kee!" She heard a voice call her. She looked up to find herself suddenly in the Great hall. She looked around to see who called her and she found Raine gesturing for her to join her. Keeda sat down beside her and was about to say hello when Raine put her hand over her mouth. "Don't talk." She used her other hand to turn Keeda's head so she was looking at the Slytherin table.

"He's a Slytherin?" Keeda mumbled under Raine's hand. Raine nodded.

"He's that one." She pointed at a tall boy with white-blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He was _unbelievably _attractive. Keeda now understood why everyone looked at her like she was a huge purple penguin. "Penguin's again?" Raine asked. "We need to get you checked out at St Mungo's." She muttered.

"Don't we have Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts with him?" Keeda asked, now remembering his face.

"You have Care of Magical Creatures with him," Raine said. "I only have Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts with him."

"I'm not going to be able to do this, am I?" Keeda asked.

"I'm going to say no." Raine forced a smile. "Maybe they'll forget about it." Keeda doubted that, although she didn't say anything. "Or maybe you will get referred to St Mungo's and they will feel so sorry for you that they will drop it.

"I left five minutes early," Keeda said. "How am I late again?" Keeda was running down the corridor that lead to the dungeon. Keeda was always late. Keeda just seemed to get, distracted by things like moss of the sun shining through the windows. Keeda stopped in the middle of the corridor. She looked around until she finally found the potions door. She froze, took a deep breath in, preyed to Merlin and opened the door. Keeda slipped in as quietly as she could, which failed when she knocked over a vial of some green liquid on her way to her seat.. The Potions room was vile. They were dark and always stunk and had weird stains on the equipment.

"Care to explain why you're late again, Miss Damico?" Snape snarled. Severus Snape had greasy black hair and a larger-than-average nose. He wore a black robe and cloak.

"Sorry sir," Keeda began. Her mind was screaming at her to shut up, but her mouth wouldn't obey. "I was trying to find my robe in my wardrobe when I fell into Narnia. There I met the doctor who was going to take me home in his Tardis, but we accidentally landed on Asgard where Loki started a rebellion. Somehow I began the Mockingjay leading people to victory in Panem. Then Sherlock and John asked for my help, so I solved a crime with them. Then, I stumbled upon Camp Half-Blood where I defeated Gaea and saved Olympus. After that I got transported to futuristic Chicago, where I helped Tris and Tobias foil the Erudite's plan. Finally, I tripped over a rock and ended up down the corridor." Keeda said. Before you ask, no, she wasn't a muggle born. Keeda was a pure-blood, but she enjoyed reading muggle fiction and watching Muggle television.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Snape said in his normal monotone voice.

"Illiterate pansy cake." Keeda sighed.

"Miss Johnson, you can move to sit beside Miss Parkinson." I found Raine, who was sitting on a desk on her own with her bag on a chair for Keeda. Pansy Parkinson was a short, skinny girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a thin nose and thin lips. Raine groaned and went to sit beside her. Snape turned to Keeda. "Miss Damico, you can sit between Mr Zabini," Keeda's heart rose slightly. She knew Zabini and he wasn't the most idiotic person in the room. "and Mr Malfoy." Keeda blinked a few times in disbelief and went to her new seat. Once she sat down Blaise grinned at her and Malfoy looked at her like she was a strange kind of animal.

"You shouldn't sass Snape." Blaise whispered as Snape began talking about how to brew a Draught of Living Death. Keeda looked him in the eye.

"I will sass whoever I want." She smiled. Beside her she heard Draco snort. "Problem?"

"You Gryffindor's think you can do anything." He whispered, his icy blue eyes burrowing into her own green ones. "I bet you wouldn't sass a Slytherin."

"Na," She said. "Far to slimy for me." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You're a prick," He said. "Did you know that?"

"Actually, I did." Keeda smiled. "I have a younger brother who loves to remind me. Yet again he's eleven so he shouldn't talk like that. I should sort him out. Thank you for helping me to see how my vile, sailors mouth had rubbed off on my little brother."

"You have no filter." Draco noticed. "Do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keeda asked, offended.

"You say the first thing that pops up into your head. Your mad." He explained. It was true, she didn't have a filter, but she wasn't going to let him tell her that. Keeda pulled her hand back and punched Draco right in the face. Her knuckle clicked as the bone hit his nose.

"Miss Damico," Snape yelled. "Mr Malfoy. Outside. Now!" Clearly Snape didn't care that she just punched the son of a very powerful death eater (everyone knew) in the face. Keeda grabbed her bag and went outside. Several minutes later she was joined by Draco, who was holding his nose.

"You'll pay for that." Draco muttered.

"Want me to fix it for you?" Keeda said sweetly. "I can use a charm if you like."

"Aren't you shit at Charms?" He asked.

"Very." She smiled. "Why'd you think I asked?"

"Out of the kindness of your heart." Draco said sarcastically.

"Me and you are going to have some disagreements," Keeda glared at him. "And they will not be fixed with your sweet personality or even wands."

"Your such a prick." He tusked.

"And you're an egotistical, boring, cruel, vile, daddy's boy." She muttered.

"Your such a whore!" He shouted.

"Never had a boyfriend, but yeah," She smirked. "I'm a whore." He glared at her. "At least I don't look like a ferret."

"That's it!" Draco pulled out his wand, but Snape interrupted him.

"See, Malfoy," He said. "Your fine. Now, put your wand away." He looked at Keeda. He looked at her with more hate and disgust that Keeda knew was possible. "It seems your Potions marks are unsatisfactory." He said.

"You don't do good if you hate the subject." Keeda pointed out. "And I hate Potions." Snape glared at her. People were doing that a lot today.

"I'm signing you up for tutoring lessons." He told her. "And I'm going to ask my most talented student to help you."

"And what twat may that be?" Keeda asked.

"Malfoy." He looked at Draco. "You two will meet up here every Saturday until I think Miss Damico's grades are satisfactory." On that note he dismissed them. Keeda really wanted to storm away from Draco in an angry fit of rage, but both he and Keeda were waiting for someone to come out of Potions.

"What time shall we meet up Saturday?" Draco muttered quietly.

"Doesn't matter," Keeda pointed out. "I'm always late."

"If your late I'm leaving," Draco warned. "And then I'll tell Snape who will fail you at Potions."

"Dickhead." She muttered.

"I love you!" Called a voice from the door. Blaise Zabini made his way to Keeda. He picked her up by her shoulders and spun her around. "No one would dare do that."

"Come on, Zabini." Draco said. "Let's go."

"See you later, Gryf." Blaise said as he followed Draco down the corridor. It took Keeda a few moments that by 'Gryf' he was referring to her being a Gryffindor.

"Not," Raine said from behind her. "How _I _would have tried to seduce him, but each to their own." She noticed that everyone had gone. "Shit. We're going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts!" They began to run down the corridor. They arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts just in time, which was the first time in about eight weeks.

"I'd like two volunteers." The teacher said. He looked around the room, but there was no volunteers. They were practicing non-verbal spell casting. Keeda had tried it a few times, and succeeded, so after a mental argument with herself she decided to volunteer.

"I'll do it." She said. Everyone looked at her in horror. Keeda was very bad at a few things, Potions, Charms, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and Transfiguration, but she was good at Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Very good." The teacher, Keeda didn't remember his name but he answered to 'Mr thing' or 'Oi sir', said. "One more. Yes. Draco, very well." Keeda looked across the room to see Draco smirking at her. They both made their way up to the front of the class. Keeda pulled out her wand, Oak, dragon-heartstring and thirteen inches, and took a deep breath in. She looked Draco in the eye.

"Scared, Damico?" He asked.

"So much sexual tension." Someone from the crowd said. Keeda automatically knew it was Raine and decided to ignore it.

"Me? Scared? Please. The wouldn't be very Gryffindor of me." Keeda laughed.

"Turn backs and take five steps forward and Draco, no cheating." Mr thing said. I turned my back on Draco and took five steps forward. Once I counted the fifth step I spun on my heel and yelled 'Expelliarmus' in my head. I watched as Draco's wand went flying out of his hand.

"Very good." Mr thing clapped. Draco lifted one eyebrow. He took a few steps forward and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe I should have let you tried that charm." He whispered. Keeda could feel his warm breath in her ear.

"Better you didn't," Keeda smiled. "I'm shit at charms."

**Hello. Down here this time. I know that some of the details are switched around like Snape teaching Potions instead of DADA. So, I hope that doesn't put you off. **

**Please read, fave, follow and review. **


	3. Straddling Malfoy

**Straddling Malfoy**

"Today we'll be learning 'bout 'inkypuffs." Hagrid told the crowd of people shivering in the October wind outside his hut. Keeda stood, rubbing her arms, beside Blaise. Her eyes kept darting around but Draco was no where to be seen. "'inkypuffs are 'armless really." Keeda tried her hardest to listen to Hagrid, but her mind couldn't focus on something so boring.

"Looking for someone?" Blaise whispered, ducking his head so he was the same height as her.

"Alaska." Keeda muttered under her breath. Blaise shot up one eyebrow and stared at her. "Muggle fiction." Keeda explained. Blaise nodded slightly and stood up straight.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Malfoy." Hagrid said. Keeda looked behind her to see Draco swaggering down the hill toward the Care of Magical Creatures class.

"There was a problem with my owl." Draco glared.

"You can pair up with Miss Damico then." Hagrid said happily.

"I'll pair up with Draco." Said a high pitched voice. Keeda turned to see Pansy Parkinson smiling desperately at Draco.

"No' after last time I'm afraid." Hagrid said. "Ev'rybody get into a pair then." People in the class moved so they could be paired up with their friends. Keeda stood, grumpily, as Draco made his way to her.

"Morning sunshine." Keeda smiled irritably at the tall, blonde boy who appeared beside her.

"Nice to see you darling." Draco replied, grinning smugly, as if he knew something I didn't.

"What?" Keeda asked. Draco smiled and chuckled slightly.

"How'd you manage to rip your robe straight up the back?" He asked. Keeda looked at her back to see a large rip going down her robe.

"What did you do you prick!" She screamed in a non-questionative tone.

"Miss Damico!" Hagrid gasped. "Watch your mouth." Keeda took a deep breath and took off her robe. The cold air bit at her skin. She held the robe at arms length and dropped it on the frosty floor. "Com' get your 'inkypuff then." Keeda attempted to walk to the cage of inkypuffs but she slipped on her robe. She fell back with a yelp. She landed on something soft, but her head hit something hard. She turned to see herself straddling Draco Malfoy. He was holding his chin as she got up. The movement caused Keeda to fall onto his lap.

"Damico," Draco whispered, his words creating a misty smoke. "will you please get off of me?" Keeda scratched the back of her head, where it had hit Draco, and she got off of him. He stood up and dusted himself off. He looked back at Keeda with amusement on his face. "You might want to sort out your shirt." He grinned. Keeda looked down to see that three of her buttons had broke, so you could see her green bra. Keeda cursed herself for not wearing a jumper as she pulled out her wand. She quickly repaired the buttons (not very well) and glared at Draco. "Nice and green." Draco teased. "Like us Slytherin."

"Isn't that some form of sexual harassment?" Keeda said fighting off the urge to punch him in his ferrety face. She felt hand on her shoulders. Someone dragged her to the side of Hagrid's hut.

"Don't let him get to you." Blaise said. They leaned against the hut while Keeda calmed down. She could still see the class. Draco was smirking at her.

"I have to put up with him in several potions tutoring lessons where he will have the authority." Keeda complained. Blaise shook his head.

"I know," He said. "And I apologize in advance for his insults and/or groping."

"WHAT!" Keeda yelled.

"I'm joking." Blaise chuckled.

"No he's not." Said a voice from beside them. Keeda turned to see Draco standing beside them.

"You little twat." Keeda pulled out her wand and held it to his throat.

"Your shit at charms," Draco chuckled. "there's not _that _much damage you can do to me."

"Not with a wand." Keeda said flatly.

"What?" Draco asked. He didn't get a chance to move before Keeda stepped on his toes. She then kneed him in the stomach several times and elbowed him in the face. Once he straightened himself up he pulled out his wand.

"Hex me and I swear to Merlin I will kick you in the balls so hard that all the Slytherin will be sterile." Keeda warned. At that moment people began to crowd around them. Keeda slowly pulled out her wand. She licked her lips and winked at him. Then she quickly disarmed him and preformed a perfect leg-tying hex on him. He fell to the ground with a groan. Keeda took a few steps forward. She stood above Draco and winked at him. "Bye sunshine." She whispered. Then, she left.

During Keeda's Charms lesson she told Raine everything that happened in Care of Magical Creatures. Mr Flitwick, a tiny man with greying brown hair, a moustache slightly longer than Hitler's, round glasses and hazel eyes, was teaching the class some charm or another. Keeda really wasn't listening to what he was saying. She rarely did.

"Miss Damico," Flitwick said in his usual high pitched voice. "Are you listening or is your conversation with Miss Johnson too important?"

"No and yes." Keeda said. "Why do you call us Miss and Mr whatever our last names are. We have first names you know."

"It's called manners, Miss Damico," Flitwick sighed. "Maybe you should try using them."

"Not really my thing." Keeda shook her head.

"Are you finished?" Flitwick asked.

"With this conversation or my one with Miss Johnson?" Keeda asked.

"Both." Flitwick answered.

"Yes and no." Keeda smiled. "You may continue. Please don't let my conversation get in the way of your teaching." Flitwick gave up and went pack teaching the class. Keeda finished telling Raine about the shirt incident. Raine looked as if she was holding in laughter, her cheeks were red and she was biting down on her lips so hard that they were white.

"_That's _how you seduce someone." Raine whispered.

"Hex them?" Keeda asked.

"No." Raine sighed.

"Swear at them?" Keeda asked. Raine shook her head. "Threaten them?" Raine shook her head. "Physically hurt them?" Raine shook her head. "Land on them?" Raine nodded. "Normal people are so weird." Raine chuckled slightly.

Someone shook Keeda's arm roughly. Her eyes fluttered open, and fluttered back closed. "Wake up, Kee." She heard Raine say. The shaking continued. Eventually, she woke up to see Raine sitting on her stomach. "Morning." She smiled.

"What time is it?" Keeda yawned.

"Three minutes past twelve." Raine said to cheerfully.

"Your Satan for waking me up this early on a Saturday." Keeda groaned.

"Elizabeth told me to wake you." Raine smiled. "They want to do a check on your dare progress."

"Shit." Keeda got out of bed. She was slightly chilly in her pale blue vest top and shorts. She put her slippers on and walked down the staircase to the common room. She was met with forty-six eyes on her. The twenty-three people grinned at her as she walked down the stairs. Once she got to the common room she sat in her usual seat.

"Nice of you to join us." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I was asleep." Keeda said. "Its not my fault that we meet at unreasonable times."

"Anyway," Elizabeth snapped. "Lets begin out game."

They played 'Truth or Dare' until twenty to one, then they all turned on Keeda. "So," Elizabeth said.

_They look like their about to eat me. _A voice in her head said.

_If they try it slap them on the nose. _A second voice said.

_That for sharks thick-shit. _A third chuckled.

_Maybe it will work for them. _A fourth argued.

"So what?" Keeda asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and changed her tone to her I'm-talking-to-an-idiot tone.

"How well have you progressed on the dare?" She sighed.

"I have no idea what the hell that means." Keeda said.

"How are you doing on the dare?" Elizabeth asked. "How far have you gotten?"

"I've punched him a few times," Keeda said. "Sat on his lap and he's seen my bra. Probably not in the way you think though. It was really funny, well not for me. I fell on him because he ripped my robe and I slipped on it. I sort of straddled him, if that's the right word to say. He tried to get up which caused me to fall onto his lap. We then got up and he pointed out that three of my buttons had broke showing off my green bra." Keeda waited for people to laugh, but there was silence.

_Tough crowd. _A voice in her head said.

_I agree._ She thought to herself.

"You must get a move on, Keeda." Elizabeth said. "Otherwise I will have to give the challenge to someone else."

"I can do it." Keeda said. _Stop talking. _She told herself. _You could get out of it. _"Give me some more time." _You pilock. _

"Fine." Elizabeth sighed. "Meeting dismissed."


	4. Potions, Kissing and Threats

**Potions, Kisses and Threats.**

Keeda didn't want to be late, so she left the Gryffindor common room half an hour early. Ignoring Raine's comments about how early she was going to be, she set off to the dungeons.

She managed to find the dungeon corridor in ten minutes. She then spent her remaining twenty minutes trying to find her Potion's classroom. She walked down corridor after corridor, jerked her head around looking for a door, and spun around like a lost puppy until someone tapped her shoulder, hard. She spun on her heel to see a blonde boy standing behind her.

"You've been here six years," Draco began, dragging Keeda behind him. "how can you _still _not know where to potions room is?" They arrived at the classroom. It was a large, dark door that Keeda mightn't have known was there unless Draco had shown her. He held the door open for her to enter.

"I know where it is," She told him, walking into the vile, stinking classroom. "I just get distracted on the way, causing me to get lost." Draco stared at her like she was mad.

"Your like a puppy," He chuckled to himself. "do shiny objects distract you?"

"No but the light shining off your hair gel is blinding me." She said. She covered her eyes and pretended she couldn't see.

"Okay," Draco snarled. "Let's get started." Keeda uncovered her eyes and looked around. The dungeon classroom was its usual dark, dirty, self. On one of the benches there was a cauldron and a few ingredients.

"We'll be brewing a draught of living death." Draco told her in a bored voice. She took a step forward and looked at the ingredients. She couldn't figure out which what which and what they did. "I guess you don't have your book."

"What?" Keeda asked.

"You don't have your bag," He explained. "So my guess would be that you don't have your book." Keeda smiled and took a few steps closer. They were so close Keeda could feel his breath on her face.

"You know," She said stretching her arm out. "We could forget the potion." Draco grinned and bent his head. Keeda quickly pulled her hand out of his bag, along with his potions book. "Or we could use yours."

"Sneaky as a Slytherin." He marvelled like it was a complement. "Turn to page sixty three."

"Okay." She opened the book to the right page and began to follow the instructions and best as she could, which wasn't very well. After ten minutes the potion bubbled and looked like the food at the boarding school her mother sent her to before Hogwarts. Most pure-blood wizards and witches don't go to school. They usually get a tutor, but her mother wanted her and her brother out of the house as much as possible.

"Try stirring it right." Draco said from her elbow. Keeda jumped and dropped the spoon.

"You scared the shit out of me." She growled as she picked up the spoon.

"Not very Gryffindor of you." He grinned. "I thought you guys were meant to be fearless."

"That's impossible." Keeda said trying to stir the potion again. "The point is being brave enough to stand up for what is right."

"Here." Draco said softly. "Let me show you how to do it." She expected Draco to take the spoon off of her, but instead he put his arms around her and guided her hand. His touch sent tingles though her skin. She moved away uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Keeda said moving away from him. "I always dreamed I spend my seventeenth birthday in a smelly potions room with an asshole."

"It's your birthday?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Clearly he decided to ignore the insult.

"It had been all day." She began. "My mother sent presents, but their in my dorm. Raine brought me presents too, but she gave them to me two days ago because that was her bir-" She was going to continue, but Draco moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. His hands gripped her waist as he used his lips to part her own. She wound her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to him, and she nipped gently at his bottom lip. Draco lifted her up and sat her up on the table so she was level with him. He broke off. He looked at her and grinned. He leaned forward and began kissing her throat and jaw line. Keeda let out an involuntary groan. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"Like that?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers again. She pushed him away with a sudden thought. They were in a gross dungeon with a draught of death, okay not a good one but that's besides the point, brewing beside them. Draco tried to lean in for another kiss, but Keeda pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. Keeda looked at him and felt herself flush. She was going to explain that she didn't want to make out in a vile dungeon, but instead she ran out of the room, leaving Draco standing on his own.

Keeda sat bored in the Great Hall. Raine sat beside her. She was blabbing on about what happened in her Divination class. Raine loved things like that. Were as Keeda sucked at Divination, it was Raine's second best subject.

"I think you have a stalker." Raine whispered in Keeda's ear. Keeda looked at her, one eyebrow raised, but Raine just pointed slightly to the Slytherin table. On the table Draco Malfoy was looking at Keeda. When she looked he quickly averted his eyes and began to talk to Blaise. "How'd your private potions lesson go?"

"Alright, I guess." Keeda muttered. She hadn't told Raine what happened because she didn't want her to tell the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"So how are you doing on your dare?" Raine asked with a slight grin. Keeda was about to answer, but then the moment had arrived. Everyone got up and began to walk to the door.

"You going to Hogsmead?" Keeda asked. Raine looked at her like she was stupid.

"Your weren't listening to what I was saying earlier, were you?" She asked.

"I was thinking about butterbeer." Keeda lied. She was really thinking about Draco and her's sexy scene in the potions classroom. His soft, sweet lips that tasted like apples. His muscles under his shirt. His soft hair-

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Said someone beside them. She awoke from her daydream to see Matthew Loring, her muggle born friend, standing beside Raine. Matthew was a tall, muscular boy with shaggy brown hair and soft brown eyes to match. A lip ring shone on his lip as he spoke to them. He wore a Ravenclaw uniform which looked weird with his piercing.

"We've went to Mars, sorry," Keeda said. "It takes up a lot of your time. Next time we'll invite you." Matthew smiled.

"Your sarcasm amuses me." He said. They handed our permission slips to McGonagall and began to walk down the path, but they were stopped by a shouting voice.

"KEE! WAIT!" Called the voice. Keeda turned to see a small Hufflepuff boy running towards her. The boy was small, in his first year, and had soft blonde hair, startling grey eyes and freckles across his face.

"Hay, Roo." Keeda said as her brother caught up to them.

"Where were you yesterday?" Carew Damico asked. "I looked for you everywhere to give you your present."

"I was having potions tutoring." Keeda said.

"Are you really _that _stupid?" Carew asked. Keeda bent down so she was eye level with her brother.

"I am quite good at defensive spells," Keeda said. "I suggest you apologize before I have you hanging upside down by one foot." Carew muttered an apology under his breath. Keeda smiled and stoop up straight and ruffled his hair. "What you get me?"

"Huge box of chocolate frogs and some muggle fiction books." Carew said. "Mum told me to get them for you because she already got you clothes and perfume."

"Thanks, Roo." Keeda said. "I'll grab them later."

"Where are you going?" Carew asked.

"Hogsmead." Raine told him.

"Lucky." Carew moaned. "I've got to go. Bye, Kee."

"Bye, Roo." Keeda watched as her brother ran in the other direction, his Hufflepuff scarf flowing behind him in the wind. All of Keeda's family had been in Hufflepuff, except her.

"Come on!" Matthew linked his arm through Keeda's arm and began to drag her down the path.

They sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking steaming hot butterbeers. Keeda asked for a bit of ginger in hers and Matthew asked for more cream. Keeda felt her taste buds dance as she took a large gulp of the warm drink. She looked up from her drink and laughed at Raine's cream moustache.

"I'm going to put bees in your bed." Raine teased, or Keeda hoped she was teasing because trying to sleep when bees were buzzing and stinging can't feel very good. In the corner of her eyes she noticed someone staring at her. She turned to see Draco Malfoy sitting in the corner with Blaise, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. He smiled when their eyes lock. He jerked his head to the side slightly to gesture that he wanted to speak with her.

"I'm going to take a walk." Keeda told her friends. They both looked at her like she was mad.

_Maybe you are mad. _Said a little voice in her head.

_Normal people don't hear voices. _Said another.

_Well they have a subconscious. _Pointed out a third.

_Yes but she hear full out voices like mad people do. _A fourth said.

_One of us are French. _Added a fifth.

_Why'd you always bring that up. _Moaned a sixth, who had a very strong French accent.

_SHUT UP! _She shouted to herself.

"There's a blizzard." Matthew laughed. "Your not _that _crazy."

"Don't pretend you don't want me to leave so you can spend some alone time with Raine." Keeda told Matthew. He chuckled awkwardly. Keeda put on her beanie hat and coat and left the warmth of the pub. The moment she opened the door she felt the coldness flood in. She walked outside and shivered as she walked down the street. When she got to the bottom she turned around to see someone walking towards her.

"F-follow me." Keeda shivered. She walked down a hidden path that is unknown by most people. Draco seemed to know the path quite well, like her because he walked down it quite easily. They arrived at a little clearing. There were a few shops there, but the reason Keeda took him there was because it concealed them from the blizzard. Keeda pulled her hood down and turned to Draco. His cheeks were red and his breath created a misty smoke.

"Didn't know anyone else knew about this area." Draco slurred. Keeda could smell the alcohol coming off of him. Firewhiskey, she thought.

"My mother brought me and my brother here all the time." Keeda said. "She loved the dress shop. Draco are you drunk?"

"I most certainly am not!" He exclaimed. His voice shook slightly. "Your mother's a witch?"

"Yeah." She said. "I'm a pure-blood. Are you sure your not drunk?"

"I am ten percent sure." He said like that was high percentage. "Who's your mother?" Draco asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Gracie Damico." She answered.

"The one who loved to throw parties?" Draco asked. "The one from the family of Hufflepuff's?"

"Yeah." She shivered. "I'm the only one who isn't a Hufflepuff."

"Is that so?" He took a step forward and pressed his lips against hers. His hands gripped her waist as he used his lips to part her own. His mouth tasted strongly of Firewhiskey which intoxicated her as she breathed him in. Keeda ran her fingers through his hair while he nipped gently at her bottom lip. He broke off and began kissing the part of her neck that was revealed. She pushed him away.

"What's wrong with you?" Keeda asked putting her hat back on properly.

"What do you mean?" Draco snapped.

"I was brought up a respectable lady." Keeda told him. It was true that she was brought up as one, she just wasn't one, but she was making a point. "You don't just go around snogging ladies. Especially not when your drunk. I will not be your whore." She looked at Draco to see if he agreed, but the message didn't seem to be sinking in. "You. Don't. Go. Around. Snogging. Ladies."

"Don't I now?" He grabbed her hips and attempted to kiss her again, but she pushed her back.

_What the hell are you doing? _Asked a voice in her head.

_You shouldn't kiss him and you know that. _A second voice argued.

_Kiss him. You make a wonderful couple. _Said the first.

_Don't just kiss him because of a dare. _The second voice said.

_You know you want to ride that horse across the country. _The first laughed.

_He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's doing. _The second said reasonably.

_You make a wonderful couple! _Repeated the first.

_Great. _She said to herself. _My own mind ships me the most._

"Don't you dare!" She hissed at him. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her black hair was all over her face and her cheeks gleamed red.

"It was fine when you were initiating it." Draco spat. Keeda felt rage burn with her.

"Touch me again and I will turn you into a girl." Keeda warned.

"Whatever." Draco slurred as he walked away, leaving her standing in the clearing, on her own.


	5. Fist-fights and Dressess

**Fist Fights and Dresses.**

"The winter ball is a tradition for all the sixth year students." McGonagall said. She was standing in front of her Transfiguration classroom in her normal green robe. All of the sixth years were crammed into her classroom. Keeda sat with Raine and Matthew. While everyone else was listening she was mentally watching a muggle film, Godzilla, in her head. "Everyone will be expected to attend. Dates are not necessary, but you children will obviously snap at the opportunity for a date." She looked over her round glasses. Keeda shook her head and began to pay attention again. "Any questions?" McGonagall asked. Keeda put up her hand.

"Do the Slytherin's have to be there?" She asked. "I'd prefer not to have all those toads about when I'm trying to have a good time." She turned back and glared at Draco. Who was glaring at her while rubbing his temples.

"Miss Damico," McGonagall. "Could you not?"

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall." She said. _STOP! _Her mind shouted at her. _Your going to make it worse. _"but I feel it necessary to express myself. Even if it does include insulting people."

"Don't lie." Pansy Parkinson snapped. "You just have no filter."

"Maybe so," Keeda glared at her. "But at least I'm not a pathetic wannabe like you."

"At least I don't run away crying when a guy refuses to kiss me." Pansy smiled evilly.

"What did you just say?" Keeda said through gritted teeth.

"Come on," Pansy chuckled. "Everyone knows that you came onto Draco and you kissed him in the potions room when he gave you your private lesson and that you tried to kiss him again at Hogsmead, but he turned you down and you ran away crying."

"Where the fuck did you hear that bullshit?" Keeda snapped. Behind her she heard McGonagall gasp and shout her name, but she wasn't listening.

"Malfoy told us." Pansy said. Keeda turned to Draco.

"You little-" Keeda dived forward and rugby tackled Draco. She sat on him, her knees at his sides. She began punching him in the face. She felt someone grab for her, but she elbowed them in the face. "You lying twat!" She yelled. She took a deep breath, stopped and put her mouth near Malfoy's ear. "This is why you don't kiss a lady." She whispered. She sat back up and punched him in the stomach.

"MISS DAMICO!" McGonagall yelled. Keeda got off Draco, who's face was full of blood. "We do not punch people!"

"Fine." Keeda pulled out her wand and preformed a Leg Tying Hex on him. Suddenly, her wand went flying out of her hand. She turned to see Pansy Parkinson with her wand out, aimed at her. She also noticed that Pansy's nose was bleeding. "Wanted to save your boyfriend, eh?" She took a step forward and plucked Pansy's wand out of her hand. "You deserve him." She threw Pansy's wand, picked her own up and walked out of the class.

"There's a guy waiting outside for you." One of the Gryffindor's, a second year called Missy Grayson, told Keeda. It had been a week since the incident in Transfiguration. She didn't see a point in going to her lessons when she would just get pissed off and leave again. So she skipped them all.

"Who?" Keeda asked. Missy shrugged.

"Some Slytherin." Missy walked away from Keeda and sat with a small ginger boy who was playing wizard's chess.

_If that's Draco, _She thought to herself._ I'm going to… _

_Kiss him? _Asked another voice.

_Kill him? _Said a third.

_Kiss him then kill him? _Asked a forth.

_Turn him into a penguin? _Asked a fifth.

_Why does everything turn to penguins? _Asked the first.

_Penguins are awesome. _The fifth answered.

Keeda decided she needed mental help, then she stood up and walked to the portrait. She wished that here was a peephole in the picture, but then she realised that would mean cutting a hole in the Fat Lady. She opened the door and walked outside. Slouching by the stairs was a tall boy.

"What are _you _doing here?" Keeda asked Blaise.

"I wanted to talk." Blaise told her.

"You ignore me for a week and a half and then suddenly you decide that you want to talk?" Keeda snapped. "Well I don't want to listen." She began to turn, but Blaise caught her wrist.

"Kee," He said. "Please. Hear me out." Keeda looked into his dark eyes.

"You have five minutes." She muttered.

"I'm sorry I ignored you, Kee." He began.

"Don't call me 'Kee'" She told him.

"That's your nickname." Blaise said confused. "I've called you it for weeks."

"That's what my friends call me," She explained. "You can just call me 'Gryffindor Whore.' That's what everyone else is calling me."

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"_He _kissed me when we were in potions, but I stopped because we were in a gross dungeon." She told him. "Then we kissed again in Hogsmead, but I stopped because you don't just ask a girl to go out into a _blizzard _with you and just snog her, even if you are as drunk as he was. Its not right! Also there was this dare and I felt guilty, but not guilty enough to pass up kicking his ass I guess."

"That's not what he told me." Blaise said quietly.

"Obviously you believe him," Keeda snapped. "Otherwise you wouldn't ignore me for a week and a half!"

"I'm sorry." Blaise said. "What was the dare?"

"I had to seduce him," She said quietly. "please don't tell him."

"That's," He shook his head. "That's sad."

"I already feel shitty enough," Keeda said. "I'm going." She attempted to walk away, but Blaise caught her wrist again.

"Keeda. I'm sorry. I came here to ask you to the ball." Blaise said. "I haven't asked anyone. So, Keeda, will you go to the winter ball with me?"

"Its in two days and I'm not going." Keeda said.

"Come on," Blaise pleaded. "For me."

"It's in two days and I don't have a dress." Keeda told him.

"We're going to Hogsmead today to get everything. Buy it today and go with me." Blaise smiled.

"Fine." She muttered. "You have LOADS of making up to do!" She yelled. Blaise smiled and released her wrist She walked back into the Gryffindor common room without a second glance at him.

"Blaise Zabini?" Raine asked. They stood in Madam Mulkins dress shop. She was holding a pale blue ball gown. The dress was long and feathered. It had pearls in the skirt and diamonds in the bodice.

"For the forth time. Yes, I'm going to the ball with Blaise Zabini." Keeda said. Raine put the pale blue dress down and picked up a pure white one instead. This dress looked like it had a mermaid tail. It was tight around the chest and hips, but went out around the knees. She held it up against Keeda and shook her head.

"You have such an awkward shape to find a dress for." Raine said. "No confidence in anything but jeans." Keeda looked at herself in the body length mirror. She was pale, very pale. Her jet black hair didn't help make her skin tone more appealing or less sickly. Right now it was up in a messy bun, stuck up with two colourful quills. She had a thin face, naturally thin eyebrows, a long eyelashes and a weird scar above her eyebrow. The scar was from when she tripped while holding a knife when she was three. Luckily, she just missed her eye. On the inside of her left arm she had the single word 'Magic' tattooed in fancy writing. She got the tattoo when she went to Wales with Raine. She also had large, gleaming green eyes. She didn't look like either of her parents, who both had blonde hair and either blue or grey eyes. They said she created her own genes. When she was eight her father left and she hadn't been him since then and that was the last thing he ever said to her. Sad, right?

"Why are you only picking blue and white dresses?" Keeda asked. "There are plenty of other, and nicer, colours to choose from." Raine shook her head.

"It's a _winter _ball." She smiled. "You have to wear blue or white."

"That's stupid," Keeda said. People looked at her, but she didn't care. "I mean why can't I wear black."

"Blacks not a colour." Raine said.

"It's my favourite colour." Keeda said. She appeared to be quite calm, but in her mind there was a miniature army getting ready for battle screaming '_we must defend the colour!'_

"It really isn't," Raine explained. "Black is the absence of light and colour. So, it's not a colour."

"Don't go all Ravenclaw on me." Keeda groaned. She looked at her watch. It was almost four in the afternoon. They had a few more hours to find Keeda a dress. "I'm going to go for a minute."

"I'll go with you." Raine said putting down a vile princess style dress.

"I'm pretty sure that Matt is waiting outside for you." Keeda smile. Once she'd left them alone during the blizzard Matthew had asked Raine to the ball. He claimed it was as friends, but Keeda knew better.

"Oh," Raine said. Her eyes shone with hope. "I'll see you then."

Keeda walked down the path where only two weeks before she had walked with Draco. She stopped in front of a small, cottage style shop. It had a large sign that read 'Madame Mallory's Special Occasions.' This was the shop her mother's favourite shop. The one she always brought dresses from. So, Keeda had known Madame Mallory since the age of two.

"Keeda." Smiled an old lady as she entered. Madame Mallory was a short woman with a arched back. She had thinning grey hair and soft brown eyes. She walked over to greet Keeda.

"Hay, Madam Mallory." Keeda said. "How's the back?"

"Okay. Thank you." Madame Mallory smiled. "Your mother was here a few days ago." She said. "Says she's throwing a party for the, honourable, families at Christmas." Madame Mallory knew, like Keeda, that Gracie Damico hated people who weren't Pure-Bloods. That's why she got along with the Zabini and Malfoy families so well.

"She didn't tell me that." Keeda said. _But the twat never tells you anything. _She thought to yourself. _The only thing she has told you of any importance is 'I'm pregnant, by the way' Otherwise its just 'I bought shrimp today.' _

"Will you need any help?" Madame Mallory asked.

"I should be fine." Keeda said. "Thank you anyway." Madame Mallory walked to the back room, where she would have her tea. Keeda used to love coming in here with her mother all the time. She would just marvel at the gowns. She walked to the back of the room, where there was a wall that was dedicated to ball gowns. Behind her, Keeda heard the bell above the door ring. She didn't pay much attention to it. She picked up a smooth white gown with a sequined bodice.

"You don't want to wear white," Said a voice from behind her. "or blue. It not very original" She turned and was met with the icy blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. He took the dress off of her and put it back.

"What do you want?" Keeda snapped. She saw Draco pull out his wand and cast a spell, a muffling charm Keeda guessed, on the back room door.

"Wanted to see how hot I looked in a dress?" Draco shrugged.

"You'd look terrible," Keeda said as she began to walk away from him. "You don't have the right figure."

"Is that so?" Draco said, cutting her off. He stood in front of her. He put a dress in her hands. Keeda looked down at it. It was a short, purple dress that would have fallen above her knees, and it puffed out around the hip area. On Keeda it would have been _very _low cut. It had diamonds around the bodice and had diamond shaped rips on the sides. She looked up at him and he raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Move, Malfoy." She said pushing the dress back into his hand, but Draco stayed were he was.

"Don't call me Malfoy!" He snapped. Keeda was slightly taken a back.

"Everyone calls you Malfoy. It's pretty much your name." She said. Draco sighed. "Why can't I?"

"I just don't like it when you do," He said. "I don't know why, but I don't."

"Why are you here, _Malfoy_?" She glared. She saw his face twitch, as if he was fighting off the urge to curse her.

"I missed you?" Draco said, questioningly.

"Ha. Right. Next joke." Keeda tried to push past him, but he wouldn't move. "You don't miss anyone. You are incapable of missing anyone."

"I missed you." He whispered.

"Why would you starts those rumours then?" Keeda shouted. "Why would you ruin a reputation I didn't even have. Now I'm known as is the 'Gryffindor Whore.'" She took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin!" She shouted. "I've only ever kissed you and I did _not _run away crying. I pushed you away because you were drunk. _You _ran away. I. Am. Not. A. Whore!" She took a few breaths and punched a clothes rack beside her.

"You have anger issued." Draco whistled.

"You going to tell your precious Parkinson that?" Keeda softly. "You going to ruin my reputation even more?" Draco didn't answer. Instead he took a step forward, pushing Keeda into a corner. She tried to figure out a plan to escape. On her left there was a wall, behind her there was a wall, to her right there was a clothes rack and in front on her was Draco Malfoy.

Draco moved forward and put his hands on her waist. He began kissing Keeda's throat and jaw line. Keeda let out an involuntary groan, which Draco must have taken as a good sign because he lowered his lips against hers. Their lips crashed together with a force that sent a shock wave of pleasure rushing through her. His hand slid up her sides; she cupped the back of his head. His hands rested on her hips and he pulled her forward and then pushed her back slightly, so her back was against the wall. She wound her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to him, and he nipped gently at her bottom lip. Draco lifter her up easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her back against the wall. He began kissing her neck as she gasped and groaned.

"Not yet, Damico." He smiled, gasping for air.

"We better go," Keeda said against his lips. "I've got a dress to buy and my friends will be wondering where I got off to."

"Do me a favour," He whispered in her ear, still panting slightly. Keeda nodded slightly. "Wear this one." He gently put her on the ground and picked up a beautiful dress.

"Okay." She said. Draco leant down and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"See you, Damico." He grinned.

"Piss off, Malfoy." She smiled back. She watched as Draco walked out of the shop and down the path. Then she turned around and walked to the back room. "Madame Mallory?" She whispered.

"Yes?" Madame Mallory asked from her chair.

"I'd like this one." Keeda smiled.


	6. Glow in the dark human

**Glow in the Dark Human**

Keeda sat, bored, in her Potions lesson. She stared at her watch and watched the minutes go by until the lesson ended. All the sixth year had half day so they could get ready for the ball. Keeda looked to her left and saw Blaise staring at her. On her left Draco was scratching the table with his quill.

"I can't wait for the ball." Blaise whispered. Keeda looked at him again.

"Not you too." She complained. Blaise stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"All the girls won't stop talking about the stupid ball." Keeda said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not a girl." Blaise whispered.

"Are you sure?" Draco said to his friend.

"I am one hundred percent sure." Blaise said. Keeda chuckled slightly.

"When he was drunk," Keeda pointed at Draco. "he thought ten percent was one hundred percent, so we can assume that Slytherin's are thick as shit and think that ten percent is one hundred percent and by that logic, one hundred percent is ten percent. So you, my good sir, are ten percent sure that you're not a girl." Draco began to laugh while Blaise looked confused. Blaise was about to answer when Snape interrupted.

"You may leave." Snape said in his normal monotone voice. Keeda dived up from her seat and packed her things away. She was about to say 'see you' to Draco and Blaise when a pair of hands caught her wrists.

"What the?" She turned around to see Raine dragging her out of the room.

"We need to use the showers first," Raine said marching Keeda up the stairs. "I refuse to use them after the girls."

"Do you really need to pull my arms off to do that?" Keeda asked.

"Yes." Raine pulled Keeda through the portrait and let her go. The common room was full of either people in towels or looking frustrated as they waited their turn to use the shower. "Shit!" Raine said. Keeda shook her head, chuckled slightly and walked to the chairs by the fire. There were two people sitting in the seats Raine and herself usually occupied.

"Move." Keeda said to them, thin hands on her hips. They looked up at her.

"Why should we?" Asked a tall brown haired girl, Kathleen Wilko.

"You know who I am?" Keeda asked, taking a step back.

"Keeda Damico," The other, Piper White, said. "The Gryffindor Whore who kicked Malfoy in. The one without the filter."

"That was a long description," Keeda said. "So you know that I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"What do you want?" Kathleen snapped. Keeda picked up the fire poker and pointed it at the girls.

"For you to move." Keeda grinned evilly.

"Is that a threat?" Piper said.

"Yeah." Keeda smiled. "Now move before I use this to pierce your neck." Both of the girls stood up. Keeda put the fire poker back where it was supposed to be and sat down in her normal seat.

"What a Slytherin." She heard Piper mutter to Kathleen.

"God," Raine said. "What would we do without you?"

"Sit on the floor?" Keeda asked not realising it was a rhetorical question. Raine shook her head and was about to answer when someone interrupted them.

"There's _another_ Slytherin waiting for you." Megan Berkham told Keeda with a disgusted tone.

"Who?" Keeda asked, but Megan was already walking away.

"Blaise?" Raine asked.

"I don't know." Keeda stood up and turned to Raine. "Stay here and guard our seats with you life."

"I shall." Raine laughed. Keeda began to walk to the door. As she walked past a bunch of girls she noticed a walking stick leaning against the wall. There was an argument in her mind about whether to take it or not. She picked it up and quickly walked out of the room. She turned expecting to see Blaise, but was met with Draco.

"Follow me." He said. He began to walk down several staircases, Keeda quickly ran to catch up. He lead her outside to the bridge. She used the walking stick, for some reason unknown to her brain, and pretended to be a posh man. Draco stopped on the bridge and turned to her. "What the fuck?" He shouted.

"What?" Keeda asked, very confused.

_Is he talking about the walking stick? _Asked a voice in her head.

_Why did you pick up a walking stick? _Asked a second.

_What is going on? _Asked a third.

_Why is he so pissed off with us? _They all asked at the same time.

"Blaise told me." He said flatly.

"Told you what?" Keeda asked. She had had a lot conversation with Blaise, but what did she say that could have pissed Draco off like that.

"Your dare." Draco said like it was obvious. "To seduce me." He ran his hands through his hair. "Is that why you did it?" He asked. "Is that the _only _reason you kissed me?"

"I don't know." Keeda whispered.

"WELL THINK!" Draco screamed.

"Don't you _dare _speak to me like that." Keeda snapped, poking him in the chest with the walking stick.

"Is that a walking stick?" Draco smiled slightly.

"Yes." Keeda nodded as she leaned against the walking stick.

"Why do you-" He stopped. "No. Stop being weird. Stop using your crazy brain to distract me from being pissed off with you. I am angry with you."

"Why are you acting like this?" Keeda asked.

"Because I like you." He snapped back. "I don't know why. You infuriate me. You're an annoying twat, but I like you. I like you, like you and the only reason you spoke to me was for a dare. Do you understand how horrible that feels?"

'_I like you, like you' _repeated a voice in her head. _What is he, twelve?_

_SHUT UP! _Screamed another voice.

"I will not be spoke to like that." Keeda said. That wasn't the real reason, but it would do. She felt tears well up with in her, but she wouldn't let him see. She turned and walked away from him.

"Your turn." Raine said. Keeda and Raine were the last ones to use the showers. Keeda hadn't told Raine what happened with Draco. She barely believed it herself.

"Okay." Keeda walked into the bathroom, took off her clothes and walked into the shower. The best thing about going last is that the water was still warm. The bed thing was you had to deal with other people's hair over the shower, which was disgusting. Keeda turned the shower on full heat. Letting the hot water rain over her, she began to think about what had happened with Draco.

Keeda hadn't realized that she had been in the shower for ten minutes until Raine banged on the door shouting that they'd be late if she didn't get ready now. Keeda got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the girls dorm. The room was empty except for Raine.

"Finally," She said. "I thought you drowned."

"Nice of you to check on me." Keeda smiled, sitting down on her bed. Around her the room was scattered with bras and underwear and the beds with makeup and clothes. The only bed that was clear was her own.

"I have dibs on Draco if you die." Raine grinned. "Now." She spun around on her heel and pointed at Keeda. "Let me see it." Raine said. Keeda looked at her, confused. Raine rolled her eyes. "The dress." She explained. "You refused to show me. Remember?"

"Not really," Keeda admitted. "but yet again I barely remember your last name." Raine shook her head.

"Johnson isn't a hard name to remember." She said. Keeda shrugged and walked to her trunk. She opened it and pulled out her dress. "Oh Merlin," Raine gasped in awe. "It's beautiful. I didn't know you had style."

"I had some help." Keeda smiled remembering Draco in Madame Mallory's. She immediately pushed the thought of Draco out of her mind. "Let's get ready."

Keeda stared at herself in the mirror. She had never seen herself looking so, ladylike. She wore a long, strapless emerald green ball gown with a corset top and diamonds on the bodice. The dress was light and flowed down her legs to her feet. She wore a silver chain with a single diamond and soft emerald green heels. All the green she wore made her green eyes pop out. It also made her resemble a Slytherin, maybe that was why Draco choose it. She put on eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Her hair was up in a elegant bun and a wave of ringlets ran down her back. It was not held up with colourful quills, but black pearl clips. Her cheeks were red, so she didn't look ill and her scar above her eyebrow was almost unnoticeable.

"You look hot." Raine chuckled. Raine wore a long, flowing, pale blue dress with one strap. She wore a diamond necklace that had several real diamonds on them. She also wore strappy, pale blue heels. Her makeup was done perfectly so it complimented her features, making her cheekbones more prominent.

"I know." Keeda pretended to flick her hair, before realizing that it was up. Raine chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"Your-" She began but Keeda interrupted her.

"Mad?" Keeda asked. "I've heard and no I am not mad. Or at least no professional has ever told me that I am."

"Have they ever told you your not?" Raine asked.

"Nope." Keeda smiled. "It's six. We better get going otherwise the guys might believe that we have found Narnia."

"You know that us Pure-Bloods don't understand muggle fiction." Raine said as they walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. The room was empty and the lights were out. "Nice to know they waited for us." Raine muttered under her breath. They ran to the Great Hall as quick as they could in their high heels without braking their necks.

When they finally reached the Great Hall they were out of breath. Fine lines of sweat dripped down their foreheads and their breathing was jagged. Raine suggested that they waited a few minutes before going into the hall, so they could cool down. As they leaned against the cold wall, Keeda noticed a tiny figure jogging towards them. Well, the person looked as if they were running a race, but it was the speed of jogging.

"Miss Damico," Said the figure in a unnaturally high pitched voice. "Miss Johnson. Late as always I see."

"Sorry Professor," Raine told Professor Flitwick. "There was a mishap with the stairs."

"It's quite alright." Flitwick said. "Before you go in I need to give you a stamp." In his hand he held a stamper that resembled one of the muggle stampers she saw in Muggle Studies. She recalled them being small, but in Flitwick's hand it looked huge.

"Why?" Keeda asked.

_It going to be poisonous. _A voice told her.

_The ink is going to kill you. _Another added.

_Do they use ink? _A third asked.

_What's ink? _The French sounding voice asked.

_He's going to kill us! _The first yelled.

"Dumbledore's orders." Flitwick smiled. Keeda held out her hand slowly. He pressed the stamper against her skin, hard. When it made contact Keeda felt her whole arm tingle. _Oh Merlin. _She though. _He's going to kill me. _

"There we go." Flitwick said, removing the stamper from her hand. Once he took it away the tingling stopped. Keeda looked down at the stamp. It was a large, green Hogwarts crest. "Now you, Miss Johnson." Raine held out her hand and allowed Flitwick to give her one. "You may go in now." Flitwick told them once he finished doing Raine's. He turned as if to walk away but didn't. "Oh." He turned back around. "I almost forgot to give you your clue."

"Clue?" Raine asked.

"Yes." Flitwick nodded enthusiastically. "Remember to look for the glow." He smiled, knowingly. "Enjoy girls." Then, he really did walk away. Keeda turned to Raine.

"Let go." Raine shrugged. Keeda nodded and followed her into the Great Hall. The room was decorated in entirely white. The walls and floor were white, the tables and chairs were white, the food was mainly white and the Christmas tree, which stood were the teacher's table usually was, was covered in snow. The ceiling was filled with snow clouds and snow fell gently. Everything looked wonderful, except for one tiny thing. Everyone, all the dancing people, were a dull grey colour. They all looked as if they were wearing the same outfit, the boys wore a normal grey tux and the girls all wore flowing grey dresses, their faces were blurred slightly and all their voices seemed to be the same. Keeda looked at the tree, it was decorated in blue and red, then she turned back to the people.

_Your going colour blind. _A voice told her.

_Or maybe you are mad. _A second one added.

_Oh my god! _She thought to herself. _I am never going to be able to see in full colour again. I am going to have to marry a grey man with a squeaky voice and a blurred face and we will have grey children with squeaky voices and blurred faces and it will take years for me to figure out that my husband is ugly and our children are monsters and I will forever have to like with the guilt of bringing the grey monsters into the world!_

"I think Dumbledore's fucking with us again." Raine said from beside her. Keeda turned to see her. She to looked grey, but her face wasn't blurred and her voice sounded normal.

"You see it too?" Keeda asked, relieved. Raine looked at her with a worried face.

"Of course I do." She said. "Do you usually see things I don't?"

"Depends. Do you usually see the hobbits or dinosaurs?" Keeda asked.

"What?" Raine asked sounding very worried.

"I'm joking." Keeda chuckled. _Or so you think. _Keeda turned her attention to the people. The reminded her of statues that had been charmed to dance. _Maybe if I stare at them for long enough they will turn back into statues. _She told herself. She began to stare at them when Raine tapped her arm.

"What's that?" Raine asked pointing to the far corner of the room. There was, you can't blame Keeda for exaggerating the details, a bright yellow glow coming from where Raine pointed. They moved forward, now standing beside the buffet table, so they could get a proper look. There were two boys, talking, drinking from metal goblets. One of them looked like the rest of them, grey with a blurred face, but the other sounded like the rest with a blurred face but he glowed yellow.

"A glow in the dark human?" Keeda whispered to Raine. Raine 'shushed' Keeda and they listened to their conversation.

"Why aren't you talking to her?" The first, non-glowing one asked.

"Because she's a twat." The second, glowing one replied.

"I put my arse on the line tell you that," The first on said. "It would be better if you didn't make yourself seem like a cock because you know you like her.

"I do not," The second one snapped. "She's a twat."

"And you're a cock," The first one said. "You deserve each other."

"I swear to Merlin," The second one began. "I'm going to-"

"Wait!" The first one said.

"If it's the mini pies again I swear to Merlin I am going to kill you." The second one warned.

"Glowing." The first one said, pointing in Raine and Keeda's direction. They began to walk towards them so Raine and Keeda pretended to be in a very serious conversation about Penguins.

"Yes," Keeda said quickly. "Penguins are pretty cool. They look like little people in tuxes. The only difference is that they are, in fact, penguins." Behind them, Keeda heard someone clear their throat. Keeda turned to see the two boys.

"Yes?" Raine asked.

"Um, we," The first one began. "Uh, we got, um, told to look for the, um, glowing people."

"But we're not glowing." Raine said. It was true. Keeda looked at Raine, who was still grey. They only person who was glowing was the one in front of her.

"You are." The first one said to Raine. "You're not." He said to Keeda.

"She is." The second said to the first pointing at Keeda. "She's not." He pointed at Raine.

"You are." Raine said to the first.

"He's not." Keeda told Raine, pointing at the first boy. "He is." She pointed at the second.

"He's not." Raine said, pointing at the second.

"I'm so confused." Keeda said.

"I think we dance with the glowing people." The first one said.

"But how do we know who you are?" Keeda asked.

"Who are you?" Raine asked the boys.

"Who are _you_?" The second boy asked.

"Raine Johnson and Keeda Damico, Gryffindor." Raine told them. The boys shared a look, or Keeda guessed it would have been a look if their faces weren't blurred. "And you are?"

"We're not going to tell you that." The first said. "It's more fun this way."

"But-" Keeda started, but the second boy interrupted her.

"Want to dance?" He asked, holding out one hand. Keeda took his hand and allowed herself to be guided to the dance floor.

Keeda danced with the mysterious glowing boy for what felt like ever. They laughed, chatted, flirted s little and had a good time. Right now they danced to a slow song. He had one hand in hers and another on her waist and she had her hand on his shoulder. They swayed and moved to the slow music. Keeda had learned how to dance to music like that when she was younger because her mother insisted she learnt it for her parties. Clearly the glowing boy had learnt it to because he seemed to be a professional.

"Your good at this." Keeda smiled as they danced.

"It's one of my less useful talents." The boy replied.

"What other talents do you have?" Keeda asked.

"I've been told that I am good at potions," The boy replied. "That I have a natural talent in it. I also have been told that I am a great kisser."

"Egotistical much." Keeda chuckled.

"What about you?" The boy asked. "Any talents?"

"I'm good at defensive spells." Keeda said. "I have also been told that I have a natural talent for annoying people."

"Well you are mad." The boy laughed.

"I don't think you know me well enough to insult me like that." Keeda chuckled.

"I think I know you well enough." The boy chuckled as if he was reminded of something funny that Keeda didn't understand. Behind them the clock chimed. "Ten o'clock." The boy said. "I believe that we only have half an hour until we have to leave."

_Maybe then I can find out who you are. _She thought to herself. "I think I should get going."

"Okay," Keeda said. "Tell me who you are?"

"Goodbye." The boy leant down and planted a soft, but quick kiss on her lips.

"At least tell me what house your in." Keeda whispered.

"Slytherin." The boy whispered back. "See you, Damico." And with that the boy left.


	7. Stalking Chris and Malfoy

**Stalking Chris and Malfoy**

Keeda was watching Raine curiously. She kept looking over at the Slytherin table, biting her lip, smiling and looking away. She wasn't listening to the funny story Keeda was telling her and she hadn't touched her breakfast.

"Are you seeing penguins?" Keeda asked Raine.

"What?" Raine asked, finally paying attention to Keeda.

"You keep looking over there," Keeda pointed at the Slytherin table. "and smiling. Penguins are the only good reason to look at the Slytherin table and smile."

"Always penguins." Raine muttered under her breath. "Anyway, have you figured out who your mysterious glowing boy was?"

"Yeah," Keeda said sarcastically. "His name is Bob Bobbie and he is a really hot Slytherin with orange eyes and a huge red Mohawk."

"Your sarcasm is really starting to bug me." Raine said, picking up a slice of toast. "I have information for you."

"Tell me!" Keeda said louder than she expected. Several people looked at her like she was mad. She smiled at them until they turned away, them she turned back to Raine. "Tell me."

"You liked this guy," Raine said. "Didn't you?"

"You danced with a Slytherin," Keeda said. "You liked him, didn't you?" A voice in her head was reminding her that she danced with a Slytherin as well, but she decided to ignore that.

"The guy I danced with was none other than your newest friend, Blaise Zabini." Raine said. "He told me that he was spoke to several Slytherin's in the ball and couldn't remember exactly who he was talking to when he saw us, but he gave me a list of names." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and passed it to Keeda. Keeda picked it up and began to read it out loud.

"Goyle, Crabbe, Mike Germon, Lance Turin, Peter Harris, Draco and Chris Howell." Keeda looked up at Raine. "I know three people on this list."

"Mike Germon is there." She pointed toward the Slytherin table. The boy, Mike, was a tall, very muscular boy with shaggy brown hair and dark eyes. "That's Lance Turin," She pointed towards a scrawny boy with a thin, twig like body, short blonde hair, pointy pixie like ears and grey eyes. "That's Peter Harris," He was a short boy with a chubby build, black hair and brown eyes. "And that's Chris Howell." Chris was a tall, thin, but muscular boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Mike thing is to muscular to be him, Thing Turin is to thin and Pete Howell is to short and fat, so are Crabbe and Goyle." Keeda told her after a minute of consideration.

"Its Mike Germon, Lance Turin and Peter Harris, just so you know." Raine told her. "So you think it could be Chris or Draco."

"Draco is really pissed with me." Keeda reminded her. She did eventually tell Raine what happened between her and Draco. "But I don't know."

"What did you talk about with him?" Raine asked. "What was he like?"

"He could dance." Keeda said, trying to remember everything about him. "He had manners-"

"Couldn't be Draco then." Raine laughed.

"He said that he was good at potions and kissing and that he knew me quite well." Keeda said.

"Anything else?" Raine asked taking a bite out of an egg.

"He said 'See you Damico' and kissed me goodnight." Keeda muttered.

"Draco calls you 'Damico'" Raine reminded her. Keeda was about to reply when Dumbledore rose and walked to his podium.

"Good morning," He said, his voice echoing through out the Great Hall. Megan had told Keeda and Raine that morning that they, and the entire sixth year, would have to stay after breakfast because Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to them. "I hope you all enjoyed the ball last night." His eyes glistened in the light. Dumbledore was a tall man with long white hair and a beard to match, glistening blue eyes and a dazzling smile. "I have something to admit to you all. The stamps that were placed on you upon arrival at the Great Hall last night were charmed. You may have noticed that they made your vision weird. You all should have experienced the people around you loosing colour and their faced may have been blurred. That was perfectly normal. If any of you experienced a glowing then that means that the person you saw glowing is who you're meant to, how do you young people say, get with." Dumbledore smiled. "If you didn't experience the glowing then don't worry. Only one in ten people saw the glowing so do not spend to much time worrying over the tiny details. That is all." Dumbledore sat back down a the teacher's table and began talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Blaise?" Keeda heard Raine mutter beside her. "We need to figure out who that guy was." Raine talk Keeda.

"I have a plan." Keeda said. Raine looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Keeda asked her, confused.

"What's the plan?" Raine asked.

"Ah yes." Keeda smiled, rubbing her hands together. She fought off the urge to do a menacing cackle. "We have to interrogate them."

"How?" Raine asked.

"I have a six step plan." Keeda grinned. "1. Stalk them. Find out where they go, who they talk to. 2. Hint it to them. Casually bring it up in a conversation. 3. Ask for an honest answer from them. 4. Demand an answer from them. Shout and yell if needed. 5. Flirt your way to an answer and finally 6. Threaten them. Verbal at first but you can go onto physical. Like at first say 'I will kick you in the balls' but then move onto holding a knife to their throats while saying 'TELL ME!'"

"Maybe we should only go as far as step five." Raine said. Keeda, begrudgingly, agreed and they continued to eat their breakfast.

They were planning what to do when a person appeared behind them. Keeda turned to see Megan Berkham standing behind her.

"Megan," Keeda pretended to sound happy to see her. "o what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"We're having a meeting tonight." Megan said. "To find out more about your progress."

"About that." Keeda muttered. "I give up."

"What?" Megan asked.

"I made out with him if that is good enough," Keeda said. "But I give up on the challenge. You can give it to someone else or whatever, but I don't want it anymore."

"You can't do that." Megan said.

"Watch me." Keeda chuckled. She watched as Megan stomped away, then she turned to Raine and carried on their conversation as if nothing had happened.

Keeda and Raine followed Christopher Howell down the corridor that lead to the bridge outside. He walked with a group of Slytherin's that Keeda didn't know. They talked quietly, but laughed so loudly it made birds fly out from the nearby trees.

"Yeah she's so hot." One of the Slytherin's that Keeda didn't know said.

"She's an ace kisser." Chris admitted. The other's started laughing.

"You going to get in her pants?" Another Slytherin asked.

"Definitely." Chris laughed.

"You know their following us." The first Slytherin said pointing back towards Raine and Keeda. They all turned. Keeda turned to Raine and pretended to be in a serious conversation with her. Before she knew it, Chris was standing beside her.

"Can we help you?" Chris smiled.

"Not unless you know where Narnia is." Keeda said quickly. _Nice job. _She told herself. _Awesome save. Good job brain._

"Um," Raine said. "We were just talking about the ball. You see, Keeda here danced with a Slytherin, but she didn't know his name."

"I've heard she's done more than just danced with Slytherin's." Someone muttered behind Chris.

"Fuck off." Chris said to his friends. They walked to the end of the corridor.

"Be honest with us," Raine smiled. "Was it you?"

"Why would it be me?" Chris asked.

"You remind me of the person she described." Raine said. "Was it you?"

"Maybe." He smiled. Keeda could see how angry Raine was getting. Keeda took a step forward and placed her hand on his arm.

"Surly a smart guy like you would remember." Keeda winked. "A hot guy like you obviously has standards and doesn't dance with random girls. Come on tell me; was it you?"

"No it wasn't," He whispered into her ear. "But I wouldn't mind meeting up with you sometime."

"Sorry," Keeda took a step away from him. "I would but I think you need to do two things: 1. Brush your teeth. Your breath smells like the backend of a Hippogriff. And 2. Get checked to ensure you don't have an STD." Chris swore and strutted back to his friends. Keeda and Raine began to walk back to the castle.

"Where did that come from?" Raine chuckled.

"What?" Keeda asked.

"The flirting." Raine said like it was obvious.

"I have no idea." Keeda admitted. "Let's go find Draco."

Stalking Draco wasn't nearly as difficult as stalking Chris. Now that Raine and Blaise were officially going out (Keeda had no idea when that happened. It just sort of did) all they had to do was ask Blaise if he wanted to hang and he would ask Draco to come along.

Keeda and Raine sat by the lake where the giant squid was splashing around happily. It was late November so Keeda was wearing several layers of clothes, but could still feel the cold biting at her skin.

"Why is the squid even here?" Keeda asked Raine who was shivering, rubbing her hand together. Keeda felt smug as she put her mittens on.

"I don't know." Raine shivered. "It just is."

"Someone must have put it here," Keeda said. "I doubt that the squid decided one day 'You know what. I'm going to leave the fresh sea and go to splash around in the lake at Hogwarts.'"

"How would it even leave the ocean?" Raine asked as if she actually cared.

"It could walk," Keeda said. "wait. It had no legs. It could fly, but no wings. Why the fuck is it here?"

"To scare the first years," Said a voice from behind them. "obviously." Keeda looked as a tall blonde boy sat down beside her.

"Hay babe." Raine said, planting a kiss on Blaise's lips as he sat beside her.

"Already at 'babe' I see." Keeda said.

"They've called each other worse," Draco said. "You just haven't heard them."

"I thought you were pissed off with me." Keeda said to him.

"I thought you were going to start carrying a walking stick around with you." Draco said to her.

"What?" Blaise asked, chuckling slightly.

"Just snog your girlfriend," Keeda said. "This is none of your business."

"Whatever you say." Blaise smiled before kissing Raine again.

"Anyway," Keeda said to Draco. "I forgot to ask; do anything fun at the winter ball?"

"Maybe." Draco smiled slyly.

"Okay lets be honest for one minuet." Keeda said. "Forget you're a Slytherin and think Hufflepuff. Did you dance with me at the ball?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Tell me!" She said, raising her voice slightly.

"Make me." He whispered. Keeda smiled slightly.

"Okay." She said. She put her hand out and stroked his face. "Surly a hot guy like you remembers who they danced with. You're not stupid after all."

"No I'm not." He whispered.

"So did you?" Keeda whispered back.

"Maybe I did, Damico," He smiled. "Maybe I did."

"You know," Keeda grinned. "You're the only one who calls me 'Damico'."

"So?" Draco asked.

"They Slytherin I danced with said 'See you, Damico' when they left." Keeda told him. "Was it you?"

"Yeah." He whispered so quietly Keeda wondered if he said it at all.

"Did I glow to you?" Keeda asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Did I go to you?"

"Maybe." Keeda moved back and turned to Raine and Blaise, who were both watching with slight amusement. "We can leave now." She told Raine. Raine turned to Blaise, said goodbye, kissed him gently on the lips and followed Keeda up the steps that lead to the castle.

"Your getting good at that." She told her.

"Interrogation?" Keeda asked.

"Flirting." Raine said.


	8. Let's keep it PG

**Let's keep it PG**

Keeda sat on her bed. Her bags were packed, her stuff away. She longed to read a book, but she had to leave in ten minutes. Raine was chatting about what she got Blaise for Christmas, but Keeda couldn't care less.

"Have you packed your toothbrush?" Someone, a girl called Luciana, asked from the doorway.

"Yeah." Raine said. Keeda shook her head. "Why?" Raine asked.

"There are like three left in the bathroom." Luciana said before leaving.

"Do you really have your toothbrush?" Raine asked Keeda.

"Yes," Keeda said happily. "I remembered it this time."

"We better get going or we're going to miss the carriages." Raine said. "I am _not _carrying this lot to the train again this year." She gestured to her bags.

"I said I was sorry." Keeda said. A few years back Keeda was running late because she lost her toothbrush. They ended up missing the carriages so they had to walk to the train. After that it seemed to be an annual thing.

"Kee?" Raine waved her hand in front of Keeda's face. Keeda stopped daydreaming about being an assassin and looked to were Raine was pointing. Standing by the door of the compartment on the Hogwarts Express was Carew and two other little boys. Keeda gestured for them to come in and sit down.

"Hay Roo." Keeda said as she ruffled her younger brother's hair.

"Do you have to embarrass me in front of my friends?" Carew moaned.

"Ceanu did it to me so yeah." Keeda smiled. Ceanu Damico was their older brother. He was nineteen years old and finished school a year ago. Like the rest of his family he was a Hufflepuff. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, although Keeda wasn't one hundred percent sure what he did there.

"This is Arnie Hodges and Simon Lith." Carew said pointing at his friend. Arnie was a small boy with ginger hair, rabbity teeth, millions of freckles and soft blue eyes and Simon was a short, fat boy with dirty blonde hair, a chubby face and brown eyes. "Arnie, Simon, this is my sister, Keeda." Arnie and Simon waved at Keeda, who smiled back.

"I hope you remember my friends, Raine something and Matthew something that sounds like snoring." Keeda said.

"Raine Johnson," Raine said. "and Matthew Loring."

"Does it matter?" Keeda asked. "What's up, Roo?"

"Nothing." Carew told her. "Why?"

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Everywhere else if full." He explained. "I find it odd that mum said for us to come home." Usually Keeda would stay at Hogwarts with Raine, but this year her mother told her she had to come home for Christmas.

"Didn't she tell you why?" Raine asked.

"No." Carew said.

"She's throwing a party for the pure-blood families." Raine told them.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Carew asked.

"She doesn't tell us anything." Keeda snarled.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Arnie said in a quiet, high pitched voice. "but there are some boys outside." Keeda turned to see Blaise and Draco standing outside their compartment. Raine waved and gestured them in. Almost as soon as they entered the compartment Carew went into detective mode.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Blaise Zabini, Raine's boyfriend and Draco Malfoy." Matthew said.

"Is Draco _your _boyfriend, Kee?" Carew asked.

"No." Keeda said. Keeda turned to Raine, who was now sitting in the same place, just on Blaise's lap instead of the actual seat.

"Who are they?" Draco asked Keeda.

"Raine and Matthew you know," She said. "This is my little brother, Carew Damico and his two friends, um-"

"Arnie Hodges and Simon Lith." Carew told him. "Are you going to sit down?" He asked Draco, who was still standing.

"There's nowhere to sit." Draco snapped.

"I'll stand." Matthew said. He attempted to get up but Keeda pulled him back down.

"It's fine." Keeda told him. "He can sit here or he can get his sorry arse out of here."

"I'll take your seat." Draco smiled at her. Keeda stood up and moved so he could sit where she was. Almost as soon as he sat down, he grabbed Keeda by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "I can't have you standing now, can I?"

"Let me go you insufferable prick." Keeda snarled as she attempted to stand up. After she said that Draco put his arms around her tighter, so she couldn't get up.

"Now, now, Keeda," He grinned. "No swearing in front of your little brother."

"Let her go." Carew pleaded.

"It's fine, Roo." Keeda snapped. "Draco is just trying to be nice."

After twenty minutes of awkward chit chat and begrudged sitting on Draco's lap, Keeda finally spoke to Draco.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered to him. He looked up at her, his icy blue eyes meeting her own green ones.

"I thought we should warm up before the party." He smirked.

"What party?" Keeda asked.

"Your mother's." Draco said like it was obvious. "My parents sent an owl saying we were invited."

"Of course you were," Keeda said. "My mother would have invited all the pure-blood families."

"Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?" Draco whispered into her ear. Keeda looked down at him and nodded.

"Unless you want me to pee on you, let me go to the toilet." Keeda said loudly. Draco let her go and she left the compartment. She walked down a few steps so no one could see her and she waited for Draco.

After three minutes, Draco left the compartment. He gestured for her to follow him, so she did. He lead her down several carriages until they were at the end of the train. He looked into a compartment and went inside. Keeda looked up on the door. In large golden print it said 'Head Boy and Head Girl.'

"I don't think we are supposed to be in here." Keeda said as she entered. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"The head boy and girl are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas," He said. "No one will come here."

"You Slytherin really do your research." Keeda teased. "What do you want?"

"To apologize." Draco muttered.

"Oh Merlin," Keeda said. "I can't believe it. A Slytherin is actually apologizing for acting like a twat. Maybe there is still hope for humanity."

"Shut up." Draco chuckled. "Anyway, I am sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I acted like a twat, but you can understand why I did it."

"No I can't!" Keeda yelled. "Fair enough I did only speak to you for a dare, but you didn't have to speak to me like that. You ruined my repartition and treated me like shit. How is that fair-" Keeda didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying before Draco pressed his lips against hers. The force of their lips crashing together sent a shockwave of pleasure rushing through Keeda's body. She cupped the back of his head and he grabbed he waist as he used his hips to part her own. He pushed he against the compartment door and started nipping at her bottom lip. Then he pushed away.

"For fuck sake." He said, running his hands through his hair. "Why do I have to fucking mess everything up all the fucking time?"

"What are you one about?" Keeda asked.

"Why did I have to go and kiss you?" He asked. "I'm pissed off." He sounded like he was reminding himself more than reminding her. "I am pissed off with you because you are just doing a dare. You are just going to sleep with me to complete your dare."

"I gave up my dare." Keeda said.

"What?" Draco asked. Keeda smiled.

"I told Megan to give it to someone else because I felt bad." Keeda told him.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"I'm not lying." Keeda said. "I'm no Slytherin. I swear to Merlin I gave up the dare." Keeda put one hand on her heart and the other in the air. She didn't even have enough time to put her arm down before Draco was kissing her again. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the settee like seating. He sat down and pulled Keeda down so she was sitting on his lap, facing him, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her collarbone, then her neck, then her jaw line before finally finding her lips. His hand ran up and down her back, occasionally playing with her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she breathed him in. She pulled away slightly, panting for breath. Her face was flushed like Draco's. They sat there for a moment lips pressed together, but not really kissing, but catching their breath.

"I think we should get back." Keeda whispered. "We should be arriving soon and we have been gone a while."

"Okay." Draco planted a slow, hard kiss on her lips and helped her up. Then they went back into the compartment.

"Where did you get off to?" Raine asked as Keeda sat back down on Draco's lap, more voluntarily this time.

"Toilet." Keeda said.

"For twenty minutes?" Raine asked. Keeda was about to make a sarcastic comment when Blaise interrupted.

"Ah," He grinned. "That's where you've been."

"What do you mean?" Keeda asked.

"Both flushed, breathless." He smiled. "Keeda not caring that she's on Draco's lap. Plus, I've known Draco for years and I know what that smug expression means." At that moment the train stopped. They all stood up and went outside. Keeda said goodbye to her friends and look for a familiar face among the crowd of people at platform nine and three quarters.

"Can you see mum?" Keeda asked Carew.

"No," Carew said sadly. "I guess Ceanu if picking us up." He started walking towards a tall man with a large grin. Keeda picked up her bags and walked as quickly as she could to her older brother. When she reached him she dropped her bag and gave him a huge hug.

"Kiki," Ceanu smiled. Ceanu was a tall, muscular man with shaggy blonde hair, high cheekbones and soft blue eyes. Ceanu always called Keeda, 'Kiki' because everyone else called her 'Kee' and he wanted a nickname that was just for him.

"Ceanu." She laughed. "I though mum was picking us up."

"No she's too busy planning the party she didn't tell you about." He said. "Come on," He picked up all Keeda's things. "Let's go home."

There was a soft knock on Keeda's bedroom door. She turned to see a tall blonde woman standing in the doorframe. Keeda's bedroom was fairly large. It was slightly bigger than the dormitories at Hogwarts. Her room was all black and emerald green. The bed had a fancy, curved, black frame and the bedding was made from an emerald green silk. The chairs, desk, mirrors and wardrobe in her room also matched the bed frame.

"Keeda," Gracie Damico, Keeda's mother, said. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"The house elves left me out the horrible dress you choose," Keeda explained. "So I decided I would wear a different one, but I couldn't find one I liked."

"Get dressed," Gracie demanded. "Our guests will be here soon." With that Gracie left. Keeda stood up and went to her wardrobe. It was filled with dresses and high heels, but Keeda never wore them. She picked out a few dresses and put them back. She repeated this until she was left with one dress.

"Keeda are you ready?!" Gracie yelled up the many flights of stairs.

"Yes!" Keeda shouted back. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She wore a long, flowing black dress that was fairly low cut with a knee high slit in the right leg. She also wore black, strappy high heels and a black bracelet. Her hair was curled so it fell in ringlets down her back, she had deep red lipstick, smoky eyeshadow, black painted nails and mascara. She walked down the five flights of stairs until she was at the front door where her mother was waiting for her.

"How can I help you, mother dearest?" Keeda asked sweetly. Gracie was wearing a knee length, red party dress with a sparkly belt, smooth red high heels and thin tights underneath. Most people would have been mortified if their parents dressed like that, but Keeda wasn't because A. she was used to it and B. her mother looked very good for her age, thirty-five. She had red lips, gold eye shadow and long thick eyelashes. Her hair was straightened so it reached the small of her back.

"Don't sass me." Gracie snapped. "Just wait here and greet the guest. Tell them where the ball room is and Carew and Ceanu will deal with the rest." Before Keeda had a chance to complain or even say 'okay' her mother had gone into the ball room.

Keeda stood bored for twenty minutes until the someone finally knocked the door. Keeda stood up straight and answered it. She was met with a tall, thin woman with luscious black hair, dark skin and a beautiful purple dress. Behind her stood Blaise dressed in a formal tux.

"Hello," Keeda said. "Welcome." She gestured for them to come in. Mrs Zabini kissed both cheeks as she entered.

"My darling, Keeda," She said. "How you've grown."

"Nice to see you again, Mrs Zabini." Keeda smiled.

_Have you ever met this woman? _A voice asked her.

_I don't know. _She answered.

_Well she knows you. _A second one pointed out.

_Just smile. _A third one recommended.

"Nice to see you to, Blaise." Keeda said to Blaise. "My mother is in the ball room. Just down that hallway second door on your left. Impossible to miss really. My brother's should be waiting by the doors."

"Thank you my dear." Mrs Zabini kissed Keeda's cheeks again before leading Blaise down the hallway. Keeda sighed and went to sit down when the someone knocked the door again. She opened it to a family she knew.

"Mr and Mrs Johnson." Keeda smiled, thanking Merlin that she remembered their names. "Nice to see you again. Please come in." They both kissed her cheeks. The Johnson's were thin, lanky people with browny, ginger hair, wide smiles and grey eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Keeda." Mr Johnson, or Filios, smiled.

"How have you been?" Keeda asked.

"Very well thank you dear." Mrs Johnson, or Piper, said.

"You okay, Raine?" Keeda asked her best friend. Raine wore a long, elegant dress with a large diamond necklace.

"Yeah, you?" Raine asked.

"Fine." Keeda said. "Mrs Zabini and Blaise Zabini are in the ball room. You know where it is. I will see you later." She smiled as they went to the ball room. After them the Weasley's arrived.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Weasley." Keeda said as she shook their hands. She knew them well enough to know that they preferred to shake hands.

"Hello, Keeda." Mr Weasley said. "How are you today?"

"Fine. Thank you." Keeda smiled. "How are you and your wonderful family?"

"Quite the charmer." Mrs Weasley smiled. "We're thank you dear."

"Feel free to make your way to the ball room. Down the hallway second door on your left." Keeda smiled. "You guys okay?" She asked the five accompanying Weasley children. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Bill all nodded as they followed their parents into the ball room. After them came a wizarding family of twelve that Keeda didn't know, then came the Malfoy's.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy," Keeda smiled. "Please come in." Mrs Malfoy kissed her cheeks and Mr Malfoy kissed her hand. "How have you been?"

"Fine thank you, dear." Mrs Malfoy answered.

"The ball room is down that hallway, second door on your left if you would like to make your way down there." Keeda told them, "Impossible to miss. Both my brother's will be waiting there."

"Thank you." Mr Malfoy said and he directed his wife to the ball room. She turned to see Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"Maybe we could skip the ball room," He said. "And go straight to the bedroom."

"I need to shut the door." Keeda grinned at him. Draco moved slightly and allowed Keeda to shut the door. Then he grabbed her by the waist, pushed her against the wall and kissed her collarbone.

"_What _is going on here?" Asked a voice from behind them. Draco dived about a meter back and turned around. Ceanu stood, looking quite smart in his tux, looking disgusted.

"Um, I, um, you see, um," Keeda stuttered. She had loads of excuses for different things, but she never thought of one for if her brother found her making out with a attractive boy in her hallway.

"I don't even want to know." He said, arms up in the air. "Just keep it PG." Keeda laughed. "Mum told me to tell you that's all our guests. I'll leave you guys alone now." As he walked away he yelled "PG!" Draco began to laugh, but still looked horrified.

"Maybe we should go straight to the ball room." Draco laughed. Keeda nodded and followed him to the ball room.

**Note: For those of you who don't know: PG stands for parental guidance. I thought I would include this just in case anyone didn't understand. Not that you're all to stupid to understand, but, I'm going to stop now. Enjoy.**


	9. Party Pricks

Keeda didn't recognize the ball room as she entered. The usual stone, grey room was decorated in a rainbow of colours. The walls were draped with blue and white curtains and the tables and chairs varied from green to yellow, from red to orange. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the buffet table sent the smell of spice and sweetness into the air. There were people dancing in the centre of the room and some people stood by the wine and chatted.

_How long has it been like this? _She asked herself.

_Has it been like this forever? _A voice asked.

_Have you never noticed? _A second asked.

_You're a witch, _A third reminded her_. So is your mother. You can do magic. It's not that difficult to decorate a room._

_Oh, yeah. _She said.

"Keeda!" Gracie called across the room. "Come here. There's someone I want you to meet!" Keeda shrugged at Draco and made her way to her mother. She was standing, wine glass in hand, with two people. They were all from the wizarding family she didn't know.

"Yes, mother?" Keeda smile sweetly.

"I wanted to introduce you to my good friends, the Grayson's." Gracie said. "This is Mark," Mark was a tall, chubby man with balding, brown hair, freckles and blue eyes. "and his wife, Sara." Sara was a tall, thin woman with a long neck. She had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and thick lips.

"Nice to meet you." Keeda said, holding out her hand. Mark and Sara shook her hand with the hands that were not occupied by a wine glass.

"You too, my dear." Mark smiled.

"These are their children, Stefan, Mickey, Morrison, Jason, Ash, Emily, Carina, Carnie, Moni and Angie." Gracie pointed towards a large crowd of children with brown hair and blue eyes. At that moment the oldest of the boys came over to them, shortly followed by a small girl.

"Hello, mother, father." The boy said. He was a tall, muscular boy with shaggy brown hair, a skinny face, high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes.

"Stefan," Sara beamed as if there was nothing finer. "This is Gracie's daughter, Keeda Damico." Stefan held out his hand. Keeda took it and he placed a gentle kiss on it.

"The pleasure is mine." Stefan grinned. Keeda smiled and poured herself a glass of fizzy water from the buffet table. "No, no, no." Stefan protested, taking the water out of her hand. "A classy lady like yourself shouldn't be drinking that stuff," He picked up a glass of red wine. "drink this."

"I'm sorry, sir," Keeda said with a forced smile. "but I am not allowed wine."

"It's fine, Keeda," Gracie said. "Your fifteen. You can drink."

"I'm seventeen, mother." Keeda said placing the wine to her lips. She took a huge gulp of the bitter liquid. Her first thought was to spit it out, but after sloshing the liquid around in her mouth she realized that it wasn't that bad.

"What do you think?" Stefan asked.

"Quite pleasant." Keeda smiled. The little girl who followed Stefan poked her head out from around his leg. "Who's this little angel?"

"This is my ten year old sister, Moni." Stefan said ruffling her hair like she did to Carew so often. Keeda could see in the corner of her eye that her brother's were talking to her mother.

"Hi." Moni said. She was a small girl with frizzy brown hair, a missing front tooth, big blue eyes and freckles across her nose.

"Hello." Keeda said. "I'm Keeda and these are my bothers," He grabbed their arms and dragged them into the conversation. "Carew and Ceanu."

"Nice to meet you." Ceanu said to Stefan and Moni. Keeda turned to Ceanu and whispered in his ear.

"Save me." Ceanu looked at her and nodded.

"Raine was asking where you were, Kiki." He said.

"I should go and see her," Keeda pretended to look disappointed. "Sorry."

"Nonsense." Gracie said. "You see Raine all the time in school and she's staying over tonight. You and Stefan go and dance." Stefan held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked. Keeda downed her wine and took his hand. Behind her she could hear Ceanu.

"Kiki, was that wine?" He asked. "Mom did you give her wine!?" Stefan took her waist and hand and she placed he hand on his shoulder. He lead her along to the music. They danced in silence for a while until Stefan broke the silence.

"This is quite the party." He said.

"Well my mother has had a lot of practice." Keeda muttered.

"You're so polite." He said. "I bet you're a Hufflepuff."

"Actually I'm a Gryffindor." Keeda said. "The only one in the family."

"I doesn't matter, your boring either way." He rolled his eyes. Keeda stopped dancing and stood staring at him. "What?"

"Don't you _dare _talk to me like that," Keeda said. "You egotistical pilock." Stefan was about to respond when someone interrupted him.

"Would you mind if I stole your dance partner?" Draco asked Stefan.

"We're dancing." Stefan snapped.

"Actually," Draco said through gritted teeth. "It looks like you're standing there looking insulted." He turned to Keeda. "Care to dance?" He asked.

"Love to." Keeda smirked at Stefan as Draco whisked her away. They began to dance. "How did you know to come save me?" Keeda asked.

"You have a 'I will assassinate everyone here if you don't get me away from this prick' face." He explained.

_An 'I'm totally thing about penguins' face and now an 'I will assassinate everyone here if you don't get me away from this prick' face. _She thought to herself._ I wonder if I will have an 'I am totally thinking about shagging you' face or even an 'I wonder what it would be like to be a panda' face next._

"Thanks." Keeda whispered. She went on her tip toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Maybe not in front of our parents." Draco smiled.

"No one will notice." Keeda said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Look around." Keeda said. The stopped dancing and looked around the festive room. The children had gone into the other room to play some wizarding game that Keeda never understood and all the adult, minus Ceanu who was supervising the children, were all drunk. Even Raine and Blaise, who were making out in the corner, were drunk.

"Maybe we could slip away without anyone noticing." Draco grinned.

"Where would we go?" Keeda asked.

"Your bedroom maybe." Draco whispered.

"Maybe." She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him upstairs to her bedroom.

Keeda walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind Draco. He looked around the room with curiosity.

"You have a lot of books." He smiled. Keeda had one thousand and sixty-seven books (She counted) all piled up in three bookshelves.

"All muggle fiction." Keeda told him. Draco walked to her shelf and pulled out a random book.

"'The Fault in Our Stars'" He read the title of the small blue book out loud. "What's that about?"

"It's about a teenage girl who has cancer and has to have an oxygen tank to help her breath." Keeda said remembering the rollercoaster of feelings that book made her feel. "She meets a cancer survivor with a prosthetic leg and they go to Amsterdam to meet their favourite author and fall in love."

"Sounds depressing." Draco said, putting the book back in it's original place.

"Its not really." Keeda argued. "Sure there are depressing parts but it is really funny and awesom-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Draco's lips were on hers. He grabbed her waist as he pulled her towards him. Their tongues danced back and forth in each other's mouth until there was no Keeda's mouth or Draco's mouth, but only their mouths intertwined. Draco tasted like wine and apples which made a nice, fruity combination. His hand came up and Keeda felt his soft fingers trace her jaw line. Then, Draco grabbed her and pushed her, gently, against the bed. His lips found hers again and she pulled him towards her. She began unbuttoning his shirt as fast as she could, but her fingers were shaking slightly. She eventually undid them all and she pulled his shirt off of him. She ran her fingers along his flat, pale stomach as he pulled her dress down from her shoulders. Keeda gasped slightly once he pulled the dress off of her, leaving her in a strapless bra and her cotton underwear.

"You okay?" Draco panted. "Shall I stop?"

"No." Keeda panted back. "Don't stop."


End file.
